


Winter Rescue

by guineamania



Series: Hurt Comfort Bingo [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evacuees, F/M, M/M, Rescue, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio are thrust into action when a planet is on the verge of rupturing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: Winter and Planet Destruction

Sirens blazed room the whole base stirring Finn from his deep sleep but within seconds he was awake and throwing his work uniform and jacket on. For them to alert the whole base it must be something major. Poe was darting out of his room with his helmet in his hands as Finn jogged out. “What do we do?” Finn shouted over the blasting squeal. Everyone else seemed to know what they were doing and where to go.

“Go to the control room. I have to report to my squadron. Good luck,” Poe shouted, his face stern and unyielding. Something must be really serious for Poe not to be able to make a joke out of it. Finn sprinted through the corridors through the flurry of people and slid in the control room door. Everyone was rushing around in a panic but Rey caught Finn’s eye and waved him over. “The President of Sullust has sent out a distress signal. The planet’s core is rupturing and they don’t have long left. Fortunately the population is only quite small but with the Hosnian system being destroyed and the New Republic crippled, there is no one else to help them. We need to evacuate and bring them back here. The local towns have agreed they will take people in but as it is winter not all can stay outside in tent villages. The injured and the most vulnerable will be staying here. The Black and Blue Squadrons will be flying transport carriers and the Red Squadron will be providing aerial visuals and covering fire if the First Order decide to get involved. All man are called to action and I have sent you all with carrier to use,” Leia explained before dismissing all the commanders. Rey, Finn and Master Luke were left. “You three will be going as the elite force with Pilot Poe Dameron. It is likely there will be some structural insecurity so force powers will be needed to hold and secure things until the civilians could be evacuated. Finn, you and Poe are in charge of making sure nothing happens to the two Jedi as they work. You will also fill your carrier,” Leia explained before dismissing them as well. Poe was waiting for the three of them in front of a large infantry carrier. He threw Finn a blaser with a curt nod before jumping into the pilot’s seat with Rey as his co-pilot.

 

Sullust was truly self-destructing, all the volcanic activity was in overdrive and the civilians were huddled in a clear plane with all their belongings they could carry. “Master Skywalker!” Poe shouted gesturing out of the front. A massive pillar was falling slowly towards where some of the carriers were trying to land.

“Spin pilot,” he ordered Poe and thankfully Poe didn’t question. He spun the craft round and lowered the ramp. With his arm outstretched and effort clearly showing in his whole body, Luke managed to hold the post in place. “I can’t lift it. There’s something holding it to the ground,” Luke hissed, it clearing taking everything he had to hold it from this distance away. Finn grabbed the binoculars and saw a metal structure attached to the floor.

“Red squadron, shoot out the metal holding the pilar to the floor, we have it secure,” Finn shouted through the comms headset, all hesitation in taking charge gone. An X-Wing swooped in firing at the bottom of the pillar. In one moment, the X-wing pulled away and Luke lifted the pillar up and threw it into one of the fiery jets, melting it instantly.

“Nice work kid,” Luke complemented Finn, bring a bashful smile to the soldier’s face.

 

It took longer than they would have liked but they managed to evacuate all the survivors but the recent snow fall meant any ideas for a refugee camp outside were never going to happen. The majority of the refugees were left camping in different social spaces around the camp. Finn was wandering through the hanger when he saw Rey slink onto the Millennium Falcon with a pile on blankets. “Hey, what you doing?” Finn asked jogging over.

“I gave my room to some of the refugees so I’m going to camp out up here,” Rey explained.

“Do you mind if I join you,” Finn admitted nervously. “Family of seven in mine.”

“Room for one more?” Poe asked with a grin, hauling some blankets behind him.

“Who was it for you?”

“A pregnant woman and her two year old child.”


End file.
